


The darkness before the dawn

by IperOuranos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Alexander cerca di elaborare la decisione di Washington di non candidarsi di nuovo alle elezioni presidenziali.





	The darkness before the dawn

Alexander aveva scritto, e scritto, senza fermarsi per un secondo. Il suo Presidente dettava le parole al suo fianco, e lui scriveva con velocità e concentrazione, come se al mondo nulla fosse più importante.  
Aveva scritto per ore, finché le dita non gli dolevano, finché gli occhi non gli lacrimavano. E poi aveva continuato, ancora, finché non era stato l'uomo al suo fianco a mettergli una mano sulla spalla, interrompendo il flusso costante dei suoi pensieri.

"Alexander. Basta."

Lui raddrizzò la schiena e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, spostando lo sguardo su Washington, che lo guardava con aria severa e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. Ancora prima che l'uomo potesse continuare a parlare, Alexander scosse con forza la testa, e strinse meglio le dita intorno alla penna che sorreggeva. 

"No, signore, posso continuare. Abbiamo ancora tanto da scrivere, le lettere e i comunicati e dobbiamo assicurarci che tutti---"

"Alexander."

Il tono perentorio e sicuro del suo superiore era forse una delle poche cose al mondo in grado di zittirlo. E anche questa volta non falliscono nella loro impresa. Alex rimase in silenzio, guardando quella montagna che era George Washington riflettere e osservarlo da vicino. Attese le sue parole, seglutendo un paio di volte. Quelle non tardarono ad arrivare.

"È tardi. Fuori è buio. Torna dalla tua famiglia, qui abbiamo finito. Domani pubblicheremo tutto, e finiremo in grande."

Alex avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, lamentarsi, spiegare ancora una volta che non potevano semplicemente andarsene così. Che lui, il loro Presidente, non poteva semplicemente andarsene così. Ma aveva già provato. Aveva già usato tutte le carte a sua disposizione nel tentativo di convincerlo. Ma Washington era stato inamovibile. E qualcosa gli diceva che lo sarebbe stato ancora.   
Così, ingoiando il fiume di parole che avrebbe voluto dirgli, annuì una volta e lo guardò attentamente.

"Se proprio insiste. Ma lei sarà ancora qui domani, giusto?"

"Sì. Partirò alla fine della settimana. Non preoccuparti, non scapperò senza averti salutato, questa riunione era solo per passare insieme il tempo a nostro modo, per un'ultima volta. Ho ancora cose da sistemare."

Spiegò l'uomo, e Alex si sentì un poco più sicuro. Si alzò lentamente in piedi, riordinò le sue cose, e silenziosamente prese la sua giacca. La stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire, ora che la sua mente era tenuta lontana dal suo mondo fatto di parole ed inchiostro.  
Washington si avvicinò lentamente a lui, poggiò nuovamente una mano sulla sua spalla, e poi senza alcun preavviso strinse il più giovane in un abbraccio stretto e lungo. Alex si ritrovò ad abbracciarlo con altrettanta forza, le lacrime che lottavano per scendere fermate a malapena dalla sua incrollabile forza di volontà.   
Rimasero fermi lunghi secondi, ed anche Alexander Hamilton, l'uomo più eloquente della città, non sentì il bisogno di parlare. Rimase semplicemente lì, stretto all'uomo che aveva sempre creduto in lui è che l'aveva reso ciò che era, l'uomo che ora si sarebbe ritirato, lasciandolo da solo in balia delle correnti del mondo politico della loro giovane nazione.

Lentamente, quasi dolorosamente, Washington fece un passo indietro, liberando il più giovane dal suo abbraccio. Lo salutò con un lieve cenno della testa ed un sorriso, ai quali Alex rispose allo stesso modo, e poi lo guardò uscire dalla porta.  
Fuori era buio, l'oscurità era calata sulle strade ormai da qualche ora. Con una fitta di senso di colpa, Alexander si chiese se la sua Eliza stesse già dormendo. Era probabile che stesse dormendo.   
Camminò per le strade, con i suoi attrezzi sottobraccio e gli occhiali ancora sul naso, il passo veloce e nervoso mentre rifletteva finalmente su ciò che era successo quel giorno.   
Washington se ne stava andando. Washington li avrebbe lasciati. La nazione che avevano costruito sarebbe caduta tra le tenebre, senza la luce della sua guida a indicare la strada. Come potevano andare avanti senza il loro Generale? Come potevano uscire da quel periodo buio e confuso che era il loro tempo, senza il faro nella notte che era George Washington per tutti loro? 

Come avrebbe fatto lui, senza una luce a guidarlo?  
Mentre guardava le strade immerse nel buio, Hamilton ebbe paura. Fu un momento, un lampo di follia nel mondo pieno di creatività che era la sua testa, ma bastò per fargli scendere un brivido lungo la schiena. Come potevano portare l'America fuori da quell'oscurità dilagante che erano i dubbi e le contraddizioni e i dissapori della sua classe politica? Come potevano dare luce al loro popolo, se loro erano rimasti senza luce?  
E soprattutto, cosa sarebbe successo alla loro amata America se non fossero riusciti ad uscirne?  
Era tutto incredibilmente spaventoso. Per un secondo, l'intero mondo sembrò ad Hamilton una gabbia scura in cui si sentiva bloccato. Non poteva portare avanti il loro grande sogno, non da solo. Non senza la sua guida.  
Ma doveva, giusto?

Arrivato a casa, Alex aprì la porta e depositò la sua borsa da parte, si liberò del cappotto e raggiunse la camera da letto, attento a non fare rumore. Eliza dormiva serenamente, avvolta dalle coperte morbide, e nonostante i pensieri che lo attanagliavano Alex non trattenne un sorriso. Era per lei che doveva andare avanti. La sua bellissima moglie, e i loro bellissimi figli. Era per loro, per il futuro di quella nazione appena nata che dovevano lottare contro l'oscurità per risorgere e raggiungere la luce.  
Anche ora che avevano perso il loro faro più brillante, la loro guida in un mondo fatto di tenebre, anche ora potevano farcela. Washington aveva lasciato loro le sue parole ed il suo esempio. Aveva lasciato ad Alex la sua forza e il suo affetto.   
Si tolse gli abiti da esterno per infilarsi a letto, ed Eliza si mosse appena, circondandolo con un braccio. Lui sorrise, si sistemò meglio, e di prendersi un paio di ore di sonno.  
Perché Washington se ne era andato e l'America brancolava nel buio più che mai, ma avevano ancora le loro speranze ed i loro sogni. E avevano ancora tanto lavoro da fare.


End file.
